


It's amazing what one can get used to

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Celebrities, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren and Will are used to many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's amazing what one can get used to

They're used to people looking at them in all manners of awe, curiosity, wonder. Will is the son of the two greatest superheroes in America. Warren is the son of the greatest Supervillain in fifty years.

They're used to cameras blinding their eyes. They're the greatest superhero team next to Commander and Jetstream. The president has them on speed dial and the tabloids are paying thousands of dollars a picture for anyone daring enough to try to tail them from a fight scene

They're used to dressing up. There have been dozens of dances and benefits both Warren and Will have attended as their superhero alter-egos, and in high school there were proms and homecoming dances.

They're used to dancing. Warren taught Will how to move like he had soul, and Will taught Warren how to dance like he had class.

They're used to kissing. They've been dating since Will's junior year and Warren's senior year at Sky High. It's been six years since then and they're used to each other, comfortable. They've broken themselves of habits the other can't stand and gained a passion for each other unmatched even by their first hesitant steps toward a relationship.

They're  _not_  used to dancing in suits with each other at a public benefit instead of grinding in skivvies in their bedroom. They're not used to kissing in front of cameras and senators and grinning in front of governors and representatives at their inability to keep their hands separated for more than a quick handshake. They're not used to being Together in public at all.

But they will be. They've gotten used to everything else, from fighting enemies and each other to making peace between nations and coming into their own. In comparison, coming out to the nation has been a piece of cake.


End file.
